ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grunty
How Grunty joined the Tourney In the first game, Gruntilda played the role of the stereotypical "evil witch". She spoke only in rhymes and was known for being extremely vain, which is odd considering how ugly she appears. She has a bad habit of picking her nose, as seen in the Banjo-Kazooie intro cutscene. Like most witches, she uses a broomstick for transportation. When Dingpot revealed that Tooty, Banjo's sister, was the "prettiest and fairest in the land", Gruntilda became infuriated and kidnapped Tooty (however, the manual implies that Gruntilda was already planning on snatching a denizen from Spiral Mountain to steal their beauty to one-up her sister, Brentilda. According to the manual, she was actually deep-down glad that Tooty was prettier than her as it gave her an excuse to subject her as her first test specimen). She selfishly plotted to use a "Beauty Transfer Machine" to drain Tooty's youth and beauty and transfer it to her own ugly self, which would result in Grunty becoming pretty and thin and Tooty becoming ugly, fat and green. Banjo and his good friend Kazooie chased the witch through her massive lair, where she had created several worlds filled with her minions and various challenges to stop the duo. As the pair progressed, Gruntilda shouted rhyming taunts and various insults in an attempt to keep the pair away. But with the help from various sources, including her nicer sister Brentilda who told Banjo and Kazooie interesting secrets regarding Gruntilda, the bear and bird duo were able to complete the worlds and reach Grunty's last challenge before rescuing Tooty: a twisted game show called Grunty's Furnace Fun. After the duo won the game show, Gruntilda ran away and Banjo and Kazooie rescued Tooty. Later, the bear and bird journeyed to the roof of Gruntilda's Lair and faced off in a battle with Grunty. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Grunty: *Play 235 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Banjo, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Grunty on the Grunty's Tower Rooftop stage. After defeating Grunty, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Banjo's arch-nemesis, Gruntilda Winkybunion.". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks at her face in a mirror. After the announcer calls her name Grunty sends a fist of energy to the camera. It clears to show her up close saying "Long of tooth and strong of arm, Grunty's got the lasting charm!". Special Attacks Electric Spell (Neutral) Grunty shoots a bolt of electricity at her opponent. Ice Spell (Side) Grunty shoots a bolt of ice at her opponent. Magnet Spell (Up) Grunty uses a magnet to recover. Pitfall Spell (Down) Grunty will take her hands and cast a spell on the opponent, who gets attacked 30 seconds later. Fire Spell (Hyper Smash) Grunty throws a barrage of fireballs at her opponent. Burning Ice Spell (Final Smash) Grunty holds her hands in the air and says "See this spell, I think you'll find, its target will be you're behind!" then ice hits the opponent off the screen. Victory Animations #Grunty pretends to cry saying "You won't catch me, I've made sure," then looks up with a glare and continues "all the credits you'll now endure!". #Grunty puts her arms in a praying position saying "First you see it, now you don't," then spreads them out with "the fast one wins, the slow one won't!". #Grunty looks down saying "I'm sad to say down there you'll stop," then at the camera with "'cuz I'm safe here at the top!". On-Screen Appearance A black magic portal opens and Grunty rises out saying "Who's back up here, oh my word, it's beaky fool and hairy nerd!". Trivia *Grunty's only speaks in rhyme in the Tourney series. She shares this trait with Etrigan (most but not all quotes), Twynkle the Elf, and Mr. Terrific. *Estelle Ellis, the English voice actress of Gruntilda Winkybunion, last voiced Krystal in her premiere video game, meaning Star Fox Adventures, but Krystal did not fully speak English in that game, she only spoke Saurian. *Grunty's character select screen animation is based on Alisa's Final Smash as seen in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. Along with Batroc the Leaper, Miu Furinji, and J, she is the only character so far to have an action from that film as a character select screen animation. *Grunty shares her French voice actress with Mei Ling. *The rival of Grunty is Sonic the Hedgehog. Her second rival is Jagi. Category:Banjo-Kazooie characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney